Sapphire Lust
by triffickie
Summary: Reno really wants Elena... ^.~ [Mildly sexual, but not too graphic, some cursing and rating's for a reason] Please R/R!


Sapphire Lust  
  
By: Vera Priscaleth/Fivil [two screen names, same person]  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Reno really wants Elena… ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine! Elena, Reno and FF7 craps owned by Square, "Sorry" is by Unwritten Law and "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.  
  
Author's Notes: I felt like writing about how Reno *really* wants Elena. So I listened to Unwritten Law's "Sorry", which are the first lyrics in this fic. Then I also put some NIN-lyrics from the song "Closer". It's sexual, but not too graphic and doesn't include the actual "act". It's written from Elena's point of view and Reno is preferred to as "you". It's a bit humorous, somewhat vulgar and yes, in the beginning, Elena gets really sarcastic (kind of like I get sometimes!). The ending is kind of open, I admit, but I won't continue this. And the title sounds like Harlequin Erotica-book title, I know, but I just started thinking, Reno's sapphire blue eyes and his lust.. I'm lame. =P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Point taken, my dear fellow-Turk, Reno. So you do not find me as unattractive as you once made me assume.  
  
"Elena, you flat-chested bitch, ever heard of a diet, you fucking pig?" you said once to me, oh yes, I remember. Very clearly, I do.  
  
But now, you've changed, I can see that. And what a lovely change it is after a bottle of vodka and a couple of hundred tequila shots you and our tough-guy co-worker Rude had in the near-by bar on Sector 3. And now there you stand, telling my boobs that you love me.  
  
(("Afraid it comes to this  
  
I really must admit, your tits, your eyes, your lips  
  
Are staring at me"))  
  
I'm so honored, Reno, honestly I am. Your token of love is appreciated, but I can not return your faithful and truthful love, no matter how sad it is to reject such a nice man such as yourself. Still you happen to take the liberty to stumble into my apartment, your eyes still glued on my t-shirt covered chest.  
  
I love having visitors, Reno-dear. Just love having them. Always welcome, you are, Reno.  
  
(("I'm drooling at the chin  
  
I need to be within, her skin, I want to sin"))  
  
No, I don't mind if you undress yourself in front of my poor eyes. Take off your dirty jacket, because Rude spilled vodka all over it, throw it on my 12000 gil couch and walk seductively to me. You've got your famous womanizing grin on, Reno. I can see it now. You may be piss drunk, but you still want me.  
  
Want me bad. I grin at you. Poor Reno, even if you had feelings for a girl, even me, you couldn't confess after a couple of drinks. That's how you are, Reno. Your emotions all bottled up.  
  
(("She stops me and she says  
  
Slow down boy, I'm not easy  
  
Don't wanna be a sleazy whore  
  
So I showed her to the door  
  
Overabundancy, and I'm not sorry"))  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, Reno. I let you stumble to the couch I bought with my own paycheck and which you just happened to ruin. You fall on your face. Poor, poor Reno. I know you were just trying to kiss me. Kiss me, then grab me, undress me, fuck me and pass out on the top of me. Reno-dear, I'm not that kind of girl.  
  
Not with anyone, even Reno, the uncrowned king of one-night-stands.  
  
(("And girl, you look so good  
  
I really think we should, your hood, with me, I would  
  
So let's get started  
  
I know I can't resist  
  
I reach over for a kiss, I miss, she ducks, I wish"))  
  
You make me laugh. You just don't give up. You push me against the wall, rather violently, but I don't even bother to struggle, seeing as how I'll get out of it anyway. Your eyes gaze at me, you're so drunk, so very drunk Reno, and you want me. The whole situation is hilarious. You whisper dirty things to my ear. I can't help giggling at them, which of course makes you think I like it. You breathe heavily and move your lips on my neck.  
  
You smooch, you bite, you lick. But you should know I don't give in that easily.  
  
(("She gets up and she says...  
  
Slow down boy, I'm not easy  
  
Don't wanna be a sleazy whore  
  
So I showed her to the door  
  
Overabundancy, and I'm not sorry"))  
  
So I pull away and you look bedazzled.  
  
"Please, 'Lena.. I love you so much.. Let me have you, just this one time, just this one night…" you whisper under your breathe. Your eyes are so odd, they're not those insisting drunken eyes, they're these pleading boy's blue innocent eyes. You sure put on a great act, Reno.  
  
So great I'm even falling for it.  
  
But no, I don't have to fall for it. I'm not going give in. But strangely, a part of me wishes to give in..  
  
You know what, Reno? A certain part of me wishes to make mad love to you. Tonight.  
  
(("Then there she was in front of me  
  
And it was very plain to see  
  
She had this gleeming in her eye  
  
Told me that she's down for the crime  
  
Took me and threw me on the floor  
  
As she screamed and begged for more"))  
  
"You want me, Reno?" I ask and pull you closer again. My back is against the wall and I've got my flirty look on.  
  
"Uh huh" you gasp as you feel our bodies rub against each others. Oh dear, Reno. You're horny.  
  
"Badly?" I ask and nearly chew on your neck, leaving a red mark. You gasp, and your hands find their way to my ass.  
  
"B-b-baaad…" you whisper and our lips meet. You don't taste of booze that much, which is surprising, but I guess your own drool has rinsed your mouth by now. Your tongue is finding it's way inside my mouth, but I don't let it in, because I just hate French kissing.  
  
I began to unbutton your shirt, you're way too skinny, you know that? You should eat more, at least get some proteins out of the food you eat, perhaps work out a little and oh my god, why are you biting my earlobe? It tickles. Hahah. You're nuts. But sure, whatever turns you on, Reno-dear.  
  
(("you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
  
help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex i can smell  
  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else"))  
  
"Elena.." you whisper. "I'm sorry."  
  
Well that's certainly something. You're sorry?  
  
"For what, Reno?" I ask. You're still kissing my neck, slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. We're pressed together so closely, I can feel your excitement. Don't tell me you're sorry now, Reno, don't make me laugh at your lies, you've told them to me one too many times.  
  
"For disrespecting you."  
  
I just gotta laugh now. Disrespecting? Reno? Oh come on, disrespecting is your goddamned trademark, it's what you hold on to and now you're excusing it? Reno, are you really changed?  
  
"Fuck, you're so hot, 'Lena.." you murmur hastily and rip my shirt open. Yeah, figures, Reno. You may say whatever, but you're still male. An amazingly turned on male creature. Let's go to my bedroom, I hate doing it on what used to be my unspoiled 12000 gil sofa.  
  
  
  
(("i want to fuck you like an animal  
  
i want to feel you from the inside  
  
i want to fuck you like an animal  
  
my whole existence is flawed  
  
you get me closer to god"))  
  
Your boxers say Shin-Ra. Why the hell is that, Reno? You crack me up even when we're trying to have sex. You kiss me passionately, your lanky body on top of me. Both in our underwear.  
  
I find it so odd that even you can turn me on. I must admit it has been a while. Your kisses are moving lower, undressing the last bit clothe I have on. Oh dear, I start to think. What about tomorrow? You'll brag about this to Rude, wouldn't you? You'd tell the whole fucking building! Your hands, Reno, they're moving lower, stroking my hip, making me feel undeniably good…  
  
  
  
(("through every forest, above the trees  
  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
  
i drink the honey inside your hive  
  
you are the reason i stay alive"))  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
You're still laying close to me, the smoke from your cigarette filling the air. I love the way you look right now, so calm and content, but I'll kill your scrawny ass, if you drop any ash on my white silk sheets.  
  
You offer me a puff, I refuse. You still think you're in charge, I see it in your eyes. That content look is either from the fact that now you've fucked every female Shin-Ra employee, who isn't over 40 or married, or then you're just pleased that you "broke my icy cover and made me your slut for one night". You're so full of yourself, sometimes. But hey, it was me, who grabbed your shirt and gave you the suggestive look that lead us both here. I wanted it. If I didn't, it wouldn't had happened.  
  
"I wasn't lying, Elena.. Just so that you know, I honestly wasn't." you say and break our after-sex silence. Damnit. Are we going to have "the talk" now?  
  
"Lying about what?"  
  
"My feelings for you" you say and look at me. Oh, the big blue schoolboy eyes again. I can't understand you sometimes. You actually care for me? Yeah, right.  
  
"I see, Reno."  
  
I turn around. I don't feel like talking right now. I just shagged my co- worker. I'll have to face you everyday from the next Monday-morning on. Don't make me face you now.  
  
"Lena… It wasn't just sex. It wasn't."  
  
"O-okay." What else can I say? I don't know what it was to be. It was wonderful.  
  
"Sorry about your couch."  
  
I feel the bed shift and turn around again. You've gotten up, one sheet wrapped around your waist. You look so sexy like that.  
  
"You're leaving?" I can't help being disappointed.  
  
"I thought you want me to." You look at me and pick up your shirt.  
  
"Your one-night-lays usually spend the night here?" You laugh bitterly. What the hell? So now I'm the heartless person, who's controlled by her libido and who shags men and forgets about them the next day? Since when did that happen? How the hell did you begin to think that?  
  
You're pissing me off now, Reno. I gave you a small taste of your own medicine and you call me a heartless man-eater.  
  
"I don't have one-night-lays. You came here saying all this crap about me being really hot and you wanting me, and then I decide to take advantage of the situation, just because for once, Reno, ONCE, I felt like taking a risk and doing something I don't normally do. And now I'm the bad one?" I snap at you.  
  
Your expression changes. "Of course not, Lena…" You sigh heavily. Oh dear, we ARE having "the talk".  
  
"I know you. Sorry. I'm sorry I came here. See ya at work." You turn to leave. No, Reno, you're not walking out on me. You're so not walking out on me, like I was any other girl you sleep with and leave before sun gets up. After that it's annoying questions and promising to call her, but you never do.  
  
"Get your ass back to bed, or I'll make you get it there." I say calmly. Damn straight, Reno. You better listen to me this time.  
  
"I like it when you're all dominant." You laugh and fall to sit on the edge of my double-sized bed. You've got your pants on and shirt half-buttoned. I smile.  
  
"With slobs like you, I kinda need to be all dominant." You grin and lean closer to me.  
  
"I love you, Elena." Our lips touch each other. Small kiss. Just a peek.  
  
"You're strange, Reno."  
  
You want me, you have me, you love me, but still you're willing to leave? I don't understand the games you play, maybe you are using me, maybe I'm using you, maybe we're just in love, maybe our libidos are on an over- drive.  
  
But you did stay for the night.  
  
  
  
Do review! I love getting feedback, even criticism. I know everyone has their own opinion about Reno/Elena, so let's not go as low as flame each other. Maybe you like Reno/Yuffie and dig Elena/Tseng really bad, I don't know, I don't care. 


End file.
